Luxuru
Luxuru is a low-class Apoptosis creature who appears in the first part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Her upper body is human’s, yet her lower body is a draining machine which forces male victims to ejaculate. The machine will drain the man’s semen until his death. She uses semen as a power source, hence why she collects it. Unlike other apoptosis creatures who lost most of their memories, Luxuru fully remembers her old self. Her former identity was Ruth Hayron (ルース・ヘイロン), a 27-year-old human researcher of Remina who studied about apoptosis before. It seems like she was merged with her experimental machine when she became an apoptosis creature. Monsterpedia Entry “A mysterious being known as an Apoptosis, which resides in Tartarus. They are organisms resembling monsters, but no one knows what they are. Moreover, she appears to instinctively attack intruders as if programmed into her mind. Luxuru has a body fused with a chair shaped extracting machine, but she appears to be an organism with a will of her own. She retains a human memory of having been a self-proclaimed researcher, but it is uncertain if this is true. Her emotions also appear to be abnormal, and she has difficulty understanding others. When she discovers an intruder, she binds her opponent to her extraction chair, which gives compulsive pleasure regardless of gender. In the case of men, an extracting instrument is attached to the penis, which will squeeze out his semen until his death. The extracted semen seems to be used as a power source, but there are still many mysteries surrounding her ecology and behavioural principle.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack *'Lux Laser' – One Foe, Physical, Lightning Attribute, Shock 10% *'Multi-Bit Claws' – One Foe (x2), Physical *'Luxuru Throne (F)' – One Foe, Rape, Bind 50% *'Luxuru Throne (Act.)' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Bind(Three Turns Break) *'Luxuru Throne (Cont.)' – Rape Strategy Luxuru has an attack that inflicts Shock, which prevents you from taking any action for three turns. It's also difficult to cure. Thankfully it only has a 10% chance to be applied, so it’s unlikely to happen. In the case it does happen, remove that member from the party until it goes away, as they’re completely useless during that time. You can also try using races with immunity or resistance to Shock, such as vampires. Her main attack is a binding attack. If it lands she will bind Luka for up to three turns, inflicting substantial damage during this time. She can take a while to go down, so struggling is better than attacking, unless you're confident that she’s near death. She has good status resistances, but she’s surprisingly weak to Shock. If you have a party member who can induce Shock, then use it. It will prevent her from taking action for three turns if it lands successfully. Also, she’s weak to Water and Lightning attacks. Evaluation "Error 245... However there is a person in the DNA of the enemy. The match was Ruth Hayron, a 27 year-old woman... Originally from... Remina?! ...deleted from database. Excuse me, let's start the evaluation meeting. Luxuru is a mechanical enemy. Besides the fact that she seems resilient, her Bind attacks are also something to watch out for. Even though she has high defense she's weak to Lightning because she's a machine. Focus on attacking with Lightning magic. Status ailments are hardly effective against machines. Your best strategy will be to just attack with Lightning magic. Now go, oh brave Luka. There's nothing more to see there."" Gallery 2780 0514.png CBtHTLVUIAAMMDB.png|Drawn by Delphinus. DFkvSBuUwAAPnTH.jpg|Drawn by Delphinus. Category:Apoptosis Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Tartarus Category:Doll